Juice Box
by xSweetMelodyx
Summary: Typical week for Ichigo and Rukia, but what happens when someone messes up their routine...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Authors note: The characters are a little OOC.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

It was a Friday night and I could be hanging out with my friends. Watching movies or even going bowling. But no, I'm here in my room doing my homework. Don't get me wrong, I kind of like doing my homework, studying, etc. I like my peace and quiet, but SHE was in my room. MY ROOM.

She nudged me in the shoulder with her tiny hand. Her juice box, it's always me who has to open it. I've shown her a million times how to open it, but no, she refuses to open it herself. She nudges me harder when I don't respond to her the first time. I look at her direction, and she shoves the juice box into my face.

I remove the plastic covering on the straw and insert it in the hole of the juice box. I hand it back to her and she just bounces back on my bed. She gets back to her original position, consisting of her laying back on my bed with a manga in her other hand. I should be upset with this picture, but I make no comment about her on my bed or reading my manga. Instead I'm quietly trying to do my homework and not thinking about her.

**-SUNDAY**

Sunday evening rolls around and I'm tired. I just finished doing my patrolling around town and man I'm beat. I plopped onto my bed, turning to my side towards my window. Then I felt it, she also plops onto my bed. Her back against mine for only a few minutes and then I feel her get off the bed again. I'm almost asleep when I feel someone nudging me at my shoulders. I open my eyes slowly only to see Rukia holding a juice box over my face. I groan and I try to turn back over, but she nudges me again. I took the juice box and opened it for her careful on not spilling it on my face. She smiles down at me and grabs her manga again. I turn on my side and I feel her against my back again leaning on me while reading her manga sitting up. I hear the pages flipping as I slowly drift to sleep.

**-MONDAY**

I walk up the stairs that led to the roof of the school to eat my lunch with Rukia quietly walking behind me. It was only Monday, but I already wanted the week to end. School was generally boring and I was sleeping through most of the day. I settle myself by the roof fence so I'll at least be propped up. Rukia does the same as I reach into my brown lunch bag. My friends busted on the roof before I could even get my food out.

"Ichigo! There you are," Keigo says loudly.

I just shake my head unwrapping my sandwich. Just then Rukia had her juice box next to my face. Sighing deeply I took the juice box out of her hand.

"I'll open it for you Rukia," Keigo said.

I stopped myself before poking the straw through the hole. At that moment Rukia nudges my shoulder with her small hand and I proceeded to poke the straw through. I gave it back to her and she didn't thank me. She smiled to herself and leaned back against the wall.

**-TUESDAY**

I was taking a nap, yes me. I'm feeling a little tired lately as it feels like a whole bunch of hollows just decides to raid the town. More and more are popping up and more of my energy is being used. The lunch bell had already rang, but once I put my head down I can't find myself lifting it up again. I hear scuffling of feet.

"Kurosaki-san," I hear Orihime's high pitched voice.

I just grunted showing my acknowledgement that I was awake.

"Aren't you going up to the roof to eat with everyone?" she asked me.

I lifted my head and saw her staring right at me. I slowly got up from my chair my chair and maneuvered around Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun, let's go together," Orihime yelled.

I waited for her, feeling like I was going to collapse at any minute. I didn't know that her arm was laced around mine until I got to the roof. I saw Rukia in our usual spot with her, but she looked different. I guess she's angry that I'm here late. I took my usual seat beside her and opened her juice box without her even asking. She put is down gently beside her and doesn't even drink it. She waited until everyone was gone to yell at me.

She curled her pointed finger at me back and forth to get me to eye level with her. I bent down thinking it was innocent. Then right when we were about the same height, she hit me on the side of my head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! " I yelled down at her.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?" She yelled back at me.

"I would know if you would just tell me," I finally began to claim down.

"It's not rocket science Ichigo," she said with her eyes towards the ground.

**-WEDNESDAY**

I shook my head from the memory of yesterday. We haven't spoken since then; she immediately ran from me and refused to talk to me at home.

"Is something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked me.

"Oh nothing Inoue," I said.

I stared back at Rukia chatting away with the group of guys in class. She didn't once look at me.

'Fine if she wants to be stubborn, then I will too', I thought.

I gave her one last look before I vowed that I will not look her way for the rest of the week.

**-THURSDAY**

I looked in her closet and she wasn't there again.

'It was already 10pm where could she be?' I thought.

She has nowhere else to go. At least I don't think she does. She could be with Urahara… right? That would be alright I guess, as long as Renji's not taking a quick visit. I sensed the town to see if Renji was making a quick visit. After 5 -10 minutes of scanning (and double scanning) I'm relieved to know that he is still in the Soul Society.

I see at little lump in the closet and I know it's the outline of Kon's stuffed body.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Where's Nee-san. I miss Nee-san," I heard him whine.

"She's not even that far away," I said though I find myself missing her as well.

Kon shot up, "You! You did this didn't you?" with this pointer finger at me.

Before he could attack me, I shut the closet door. I heard a squeak on the other side knowing he rammed his face into the door. I short of chuckled imagining the scene. My smile went into an instant frown thinking about Rukia. I'll talk to her tomorrow, even when I know I didn't do anything wrong.

**-FRIDAY**

Okay this has to end!

'Where is she?' I was thinking, my mind racing.

I haven't seen her all day and there's still no sign of her. I was getting desperate and even asked Tatsuki if she was in the girl's bathroom. Can you imagine a big tough guy like me doing that? Usually I'm collective and calm, but not today. It was bothering me that I couldn't find her anywhere. There's not many placing to hide, it was just school. There's only one place where she could be, the ROOF. I bought her favorite juice boxes to call it a truce. I finally know what I did wrong. I opened the roof door open and see Keigo standing over her. He was extending her a juice box and she was about to accept it.

"HEY!" I yelled in a booming voice.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE! This is my first IchiRuki fanfic, but I think I'll only make it three chapters long.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Authors note: The characters are a REALLY OOC. Aizen is defeated, but Ichigo's powers are still intact.

I'm not really up to date with Bleach. I haven't read any new chapters because I was about to cry when I found about how they wrapped up the whole Aizen story. I don't wanna say too much because I don't want to spoil anything.

* * *

><p>My name is Rukia Kuchiki.<p>

I'm a soul reaper who has fallin' in love with a human.

I send most of my time with this fool and he is attached to me by the hip. At least that's what I tell myself.

The week was just beginning like a normal week; our routine was always the same.

**-TUESDAY-**

I sighed deeply.

'Why was the week going by so slow?' I thought. I looked at the calendar on the wall indicating it was only Tuesday. I groaned, being with Ichigo also meant that I had to attend school all over again.

There was one thing that has been bugging me as of yesterday.

-Monday flashback-

I was in the girl's bathroom when I heard a bunch of the other girl's conversation. I could only make out Tatsuki and Orihime's voices.

"You should make your move now Orihime. Summer's almost here!"

"BBUUTTT," Orihime began.

"I don't want to hear it Orihime," Tatsuki said, "you never know until you try".

"But how about if Kurosaki-kun rejects me?" Orihime said.

"Why would he reject you? I mean look at you! You're tall, have a full chest, and you're like a ray of sunshine! What's not to like?" Tatsuki said.

"Okay!," Orihime thrust her fist into the air, "I'll confess tomorrow!"

I backed away from the bathroom, hoping no one will saw me.

I made a mad dash for it, but I collided with Uryu and knocking us both down in the process.

"Gomen," I said as I scrambled to stand up again.

"It's alright Kuchiki-san, no one was hurt," Uruyu said.

Once I was one my feet again I made my long back to the classroom. My head hung low as I dragged my feet on the floor.

-End of flashback-

I look over to where Ichigo was laying his head on his desk. He must be tired; lately there has been an overflow of hollows. The lunch bell rings and I instantly shot up.

'Finally,' I thought as I walked closer to Ichigo to wake him up. I was almost there, but Orihime blocked my way.

"Rukia-chan, can I please talk to Kurosaki-kun alone please?" Orihime asked me with puppy dog eyes.

'OH NO,' I thought.

I wanted to say "no" I really did, but how can I when he's not even mine?

"Sure Orihime," I said and walked out the door.

I felt nauseous and lightheaded by the time I got to the roof. I'm scared that he'll accept her confession. If they get together… where would that leave me?

They came through the roof door arms locked. At that moment my world froze, I was shocked. I didn't know what to do or say. I just sat in our usual place, my face staying neutral. I held back my emotions until lunch was over.

I curled my pointer finger at him back and forth. He bent down so we were about the same height and then BAM. I smacked him hard on the side of his head.

"What WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled at me.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?" I yelled back.

"I would know if you just tell me," He said in a calm voice.

"It's not rocket science Ichigo," I said with my eyes to the ground.

'Why didn't you tell me that you liked her?' I thought.

I ran away from Ichigo, with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

That night I stayed in my closet, imagining how she confessed to him. Imagining how he answered her. Did they hug? Did they kiss?

'ARGH,' I thought as I ran my hands through my fingers.

**-WEDNESDAY-  
><strong>

I woke up earlier than Ichigo in order to sneek out of the house.

Ichigo bought me a duffle bag the last time I needed to go back to the Soul Society. It was white with different Chappy faces all over it. I run my hand softly on the bag, but then I saw one of the pictures had Chappy blowing kisses with hearts. Before I knew it I began punching the bag, but stopped realizing the noise I was making.

I stuffed the bag with all my belongings from the closet. I zipped it closed; satisfied that everything fits just fine. I saw him peacefully sleeping on his back as I opened the closet door. I try not to make much noise as my feet touch the cold hard floor.

I made my way down the hallway and I saw Ichigo's father.

I look at him and he looks at me. Then he looks at my bag.

"What did he do now?" He asked me.

I shake my head, "Please don't tell him," I said as I turned to leave.

I got to the front door when I heard, "You're always welcome in this house."

I gave the house one last look and vowed never to come back.

I was the first one in the classroom so I headed down the hallway to stuff my duffle bag in my school locker to not arouse suspicion.

I saw him one last time at school, but I purposely surrounded myself amongst the guys. I can see him with Orihime conversing at the corner of my eye. There were probably whispering sweet things to one another. It made me angry.

School went by faster than I thought and when the bell rung I headed to Urahara's shop.

"You want to what?" Urahara said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I want to stay the night," I said sitting in front of him.

"OHHHH, what did Kurosaki say?" Urahara said whipping out his fan and fanning himself.

"He doesn't know," I said, not looking at him in the eyes.

"AND THE DRAMA UNFOLDS." Urahara says dramatically.

"Can I please stay the night? I promise I'll be gone in the morning!" I practically begged.

"Where else would you go?" He asked me seriously this time.

"I'm going back to Soul Society," I said.

"UMM… young love. I knew this would happen. Okay Rukia-chan I will welcome you with open arms," He said.

Urahara spread his arms wide and jumps towards me. I easily move out of his range and shunpo-ed into the back of the store, knowing there was a spare room.

I laid on the futon, thinking about finally going back to the Soul Society. Going back to my friends and my family.

-Sigh-

Yes, it was about time I left Karakura Town.

"Goodbye Ichigo," I whispered before I fell into deep sleep.

**-THURSDAY-**

"I'm sorry to say, but you can't go to the Soul Society just yet," Urahara said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Well, I'm not sure why, but there's something wrong with the portal," Urahara.

"Can't we fix it?" I asked.

"Umm, no that's beyond me. Maybe if you wait a day," Urahara said.

I banged my head on the small table.

"Cheer up, there's plenty of things you can do to passed time," Urahara said.

It was already 10 pm, if he only he told me earlier, I would've done something more productive instead of waiting all day. I looked at him and shot him a death glance.

"I didn't say anything," He laughed and walked away.

"Oh guess what," Urahara said.

I raised my eyebrows, indicating that I didn't want to guess.

"Kurosaki got himself a girlfriend," Urahara said.

That instant I threw the tea cup sitting in front of me at him, hoping that I got him on the head.

**-FRIDAY-**

I don't know why I decided to come to school today. Maybe I just wanted to see him one last time. I didn't go to class; I just stayed on the roof. It was almost lunch time, meaning I would have to leave soon.

Keigo appears on the roof besides me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear him come up. I try to not look annoyed by his presence. I wanted my last roof memory to be a lovely one. I just wanted look at the sky for a little bit longer.

"I know what you want," Keigo says confidently.

'What would you know? How could you know what I want?' I thought.

He brings a juice box near my face.

I wanted only Ichigo to open my juice boxes. I wanted him to know that he was special to me. That's why I only accepted them from him. Maybe it's time to let these feelings go. Ichigo has obviously found someone else to be special to him. Even after the final fight with Aizen I decided to stick around because I thought he needed me and maybe someday he would feel the same that I do. Now I know that I'm wrong and to prove that I'm going to let go, I will accept Keigo's juice box. I raised my hand to grab it, but hesitated.

"HEY," I heard a booming voice.

Keigo and I looked in the direction of the voice. Ichigo was there at the doorway of the roof. In his hands were three juice boxes piled on top of each other in his left hand.

"I need to speak with my girlfriend alone," Ichigo said in a stern voice.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Keigo yelled.

'Girlfriend?' I thought.

"BBBUUUTTTTT IICCCHIIGOO," Keigo whined.

Ichigo glared at him.

"Okay," Keigo said in defeat.

Keigo drank the juice box that he once offered me as he walked passed ichigo.

Once Keigo was off the roof Ichigo went to stand in front of me.

"Here," Ichigo said in a claimer voice.

He sat down beside me and opened all three juice boxes. He then placed them strategically around me so I won't bump into any of them.

"You better drink them all," Ichigo said.

I just stare at Ichigo still in shock.

He turned us around so we were sitting face to face instead of shoulder to shoulder.

"Look I don't care if you're not"—he motioned how short I was using his left hand and swooshing it over our heads, Indicating our height difference.

"Or if you have smaller"- he grabbed both of my hands and moved them in front of my chest. He used both of his hands and pushed down on my elbows causing my hands to land on both of my chest.

"Or if you're always"- he puts his fingers on my lips and turned it into a frown.

"All I know that is when I'm with you I'm happy," Ichigo finished.

I look away embarrassed and I didn't really know what to say. I sighed deeply and once again we were sitting shoulder to shoulder. I eventually leaned on ichigo 's shoulders as I sipped my juice.

"Help me with these you idiot," I said as I shoved one at his face.

He chuckled and took it from my hand.

As we walked home our hands were tightly wound together. I knew this is where I belong, right beside him.

"Oh I forgot," I asked and began walking the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo said pulling me back.

"My stuff," I said pulling back.

"I already took care of that," He said pulling me against him.

Now his arm was draped around my shoulder.

"I had a talk with Urahara," Ichigo said calmly.

"So you're the one who… WHO…," I said.

"I told everyone," he said, "I thought eventually you got the hint."

I looked at him and gave him a "seriously" look.

"Why else do you think I keep saving your midget ass," He said smirking.

I try to get out of his hold because of this teasing, but not successful.

"I hope you feel the same midget, because if you don't that's too bad. For now on, you're not allowed to leave like that," he said.

I wrapped my arms around his mid section as we walked, neither of us saying word.

When we finally got to his house and up to his room I said, "How did you find out?"

"About what? You running away? You being jealous?" He said lying on his bed.

"Everything," I said lying right beside him.

(Both of was lying horizontal on his bed, our feet towards his window.)

"I couldn't quite figure it out and it was driving me crazy. Then Orihime confessed her feelings for me. When I rejected her, Tatsuki asked me what more I did I want? She said that Orihime has good height, full chest, and has a cheerful personality. After all the shouting and ruckus, Uryu told me that you were acting funny since Monday. I just figured that you must have over heard something. Am I wrong?" He said turning on his side.

I turned on my side to look at him, saying nothing.

"I knew it," he said.

I still lay there silently.

"Now you don't have to worry anymore. You're mine and I'm yours," Ichigo said as he scooted closer to hug me.

Lying in Ichigo's arms felt like a dream, a dream I didn't want to end.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

I hope everyone enjoyed this. Umm I'm thinking whether or not I should write an epilogue. If the reviews are good, I'll consider. ^_^


End file.
